<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Character Study: Harry Granger, age 10 by pipisafoat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114331">Character Study: Harry Granger, age 10</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat'>pipisafoat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Granger [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:34:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short character study written 2/17/16 for the time frame of HG3 (Naming Conventions, the third major installment in the Harry Granger universe). </p><p>Please read the end notes for warnings/content notes. This may contain spoilers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Granger [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/394513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Character Study: Harry Granger, age 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I'm working on a LONG fic right now in this universe (perhaps technically in the Remus's Sevens universe, which is part of Harry Granger, and perhaps it will end up split into smaller stories and a THIRD dang universe will arise within HG). To let you know I've not abandoned this universe, here's this thing I never intended to post! I hope you'll all stick around to read SB (the new fic, the actual title of which I might tease in a future character study). I know I'm biased, but I absolutely ADORE this new SB!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry Granger is a ten-year-old boy who often passes for eight. He has messy black hair that his mother doesn't even try to tame anymore, though she spikes it artfully on Sundays and special occasions. She's also tried to get him more stylish glasses, but he feels an odd attraction to his large round frames, though he did let her get the right prescription for him for the first time in years. He sometimes feels a little bit self-conscious as the only white person in a dark-skinned family, but he's slowly realizing that the people on the outside looking in don't get to have any sort of opinion on the people who love him. They're family regardless.</p><p>He's put on a bit of weight since he moved in with them two years ago, but he's still a lot shorter than the other kids his age. Mum says it's because his aunt and uncle didn't feed him enough when he was younger. Dad says it's because it's easier to carry Harry under one arm if he's "pocket sized and portable" - Harry is glad he's not afraid of the affectionate hold anymore. He still flinches if people are moving suddenly near him or if he's tired and not thinking right. When he was sick last time, he shut himself in the smallest closet and vomited silently onto his own clothing to contain the mess; it took his parents almost an hour to find him so they could take care of him.</p><p>But when he's in his "good mind," as he calls it, he's happy and loved. He adores his older sister, the first person he remembers who actually cared about him, the reason he has an entire family now. Of course, she's still his sister, so he teases her mercilessly, as she does to him. (It had taken months for him to accept the gentle teasing, and he still can't stand to hear it from their parents. One day.) He loves to learn, now that he's rewarded for doing well in school. His tutor Remus says that he's very strong magically, but he's more interested in hearing stories about his birth parents. (Sometimes he feels bad for comparing them with his current parents, but neither set ever comes up lacking, except for the being dead thing. They're different, but all four of his parents have been wonderful to him.)</p><p>He'll be starting at his parents old school, Hogwarts, in a few months. Harry's excited to learn more magic, excited to see where his birth parents met, grateful his sister is coming with him, and afraid to leave his parents. Hermione says she feels the same way, which makes him feel better. They can't wait to learn everything they can and change the magical world.</p><p>Hogwarts won't know what hit it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Content notes: contains references to illness/vomiting, past child abuse (physical, emotional, neglectful, incl. starvation)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>